1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new hose assembly and to a new method of making such a hose assembly.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a hose assembly having a first fluid passage therein for respectively conveying a volatile liquid in one direction to a container and a second fluid passage therein for returning the vapors of the volatile liquid from the container, the assembly comprising a flexible inner hose having an outer peripheral surface and defining the first fluid passage therein, and a flexible outer hose having an inner peripheral surface and being disposed around the inner hose, the inner peripheral surface of the outer hose and the outer peripheral surface of the inner hose defining the second fluid passage there between, the inner hose having a Venturi means therein that tends to remove liquid from a certain area of the second fluid passage, the Venturi means having an inlet opening that is generally flat and generally faces the inner peripheral surface so as to be adapted to interconnect the second fluid passage with the first fluid passage through the Venturi means. For example see the U.S. Pat. to Faeth, No. 4,749,009, and see FIG. 6 of this application except that in the prior known hose assembly, the outer hose 29 has a smooth and noncorreugated inner peripheral surface means 30 as illustrated in FIGS. 2 and 3 of the aforementioned U.S. Pat. to Faeth, No. 4,749,000.
It is also known to provide wire reinforcing means in a hose construction to tend to prevent inward crushing of that hose construction.
It is also known to provide an outer hose of a hose assembly that is corrugated in a helical manner so that the inner peripheral surface means thereof defines alternating crests and valleys with each crest and valley defining an arcuate surface.
It is also known to provide a hose assembly having fluid passages therein for respectively conveying a volatile liquid in one direction to a container and returning vapors of the volatile liquid from the container, the assembly comprising a flexible inner hose having an outer peripheral surface and defining an inner one of the passages, a flexible outer hose having an inner peripheral surface and being disposed around the inner hose, the inner peripheral surface of the outer hose and the outer peripheral surface of the inner hose defining an outer one of the passages, a coupling fixed to an end portion of the outer hose, a tubular fitting fixed to an end portion of the inner hose, and clip means holding the fitting and the end portion of the inner hose substantially concentrically within the coupling and the outer hose to define a continuation of the outer passage. For example, see the U.S. Pat. to Basham, No. 3,980,112.